I'm In Love With a God
by MsMacBeth10
Summary: Everyone has crazy romantic boy problems, and I, Sadie Kane am no exception. The only thing about mine is that...well, I'm in love...with a God. The God of Funerals. How is that even possible?
1. My Brother Goes on a Date with Zia

**Disclaimer: The Kane Chronicles belong to Rick Riordan, not me! **

* * *

><p>S<p>

A

D

I

E

When I held that bloody Feather of Truth in my hands two years ago, I really was glad he didn't ask me anything along the lines of "How I thought about him" and all. If I had told him the truth, it would really have embarrassed me. Gods.

Anyway, let me rewind a bit [Ha, I didn't realize. Rewind, tape recording? Very funny, Carter. Now shut up and let me continue. You're the one who's making me go through all this…oh, never mind.]. A while ago we finally found Zia—the _real _Zia, mind you. Keeping the promise, Carter had offered to go to the mall with her. On a date. My brother. With Zia. I still can't comprehend the vast amount of horror of this statement. Moving onward! And so, being the "annoying little sister", as an even more annoying big brother puts it, I decided to tag along. Boy, was that a mistake. I didn't tell them I was following them, or else that would ruin the whole point. But once they started holding hands, it made my insides ache. Was I jealous of Carter? Because he now had a girlfriend and I didn't have a boyfriend? Now, you must know. Sadie Kane, moi, is not boy crazy! Not at all!

Fuming about what had suddenly come over me, I escaped from the scene and walked down a random street. By myself. As if right on cue, a cemetery appeared. Now, don't get me wrong. I used to get paranoid whenever I went past one of those. However, ever after meeting the wonderful Toilet Paper God and everything, I didn't mind graves so much anymore. It even made me feel sort of…at home. What was I saying? Only maniacs found cemeteries at home.

I hadn't seen him in so long. I admit, I missed him. When a voice suddenly spoke behind me, I spun around, and my mouth dropped wide open. I wish I didn't look so dumb.

"It has been a while, Sadie Kane."

"Anubis!" I blurted out, my eyes still wide with shock. "Whatareyoudoinghere?" The words came out slurred, and I mentally smacked myself. I usually didn't get so tongue-tied.

He tilted his head to one side, not unlike a Jackal. "Sorry?" Cute. Too cute.

"I mean…" I gulped, aware of my heart thudding extremely loudly in my chest, "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I come visit you?" He gave me one of those dazzling smiles, making him even more gorgeous. I sort of melted. Looking around, there wasn't anyone else. I frowned. This was turning out to be either the best day of my life...or the worst.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Well...that's chapter 1! What do you guys think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Should I continue? Suggestions, opinions and ideas are welcome! :D **


	2. Carter Enters the Scene

**Disclaimer: The Kane Chronicles belong to Rick Riordan, not me! **

* * *

><p>S<p>

A

D

I

E

For a moment there was complete silence as I stared uncomfortably at him while he stared back [don't laugh, Carter...If you were there...]. Unable to stand the silence any longer, I managed to say, "So...um..." I groaned when I realized that was probably the dumbest way to start a conversation. Ever.

He asked the most unexpected question. "Is your brother not with you?"

"Carter?"

"Unless there is another brother of yours that we do not know about..."

I winced visibly. _Stop being so nervous_, I scolded myself before answering, "Oh...um, well, he's gone on a...er...a...date with Zia..."

That was the hardest thing I've ever had to say. Especially to _Anubis_. If Liz and Emma were there they would've laughed at me. Did he even know what a date was? Last time we'd had a decent conversation he had commented that people "married girls off" to other families. Huh.

He looked puzzled, just as I suspected. "A date?"

Explaining what a date was to Anubis was the most painful experience. "Well, you see, it's sort of like a modern courtship ritual, or whatever you called it..." I trailed off, lost in words. I shivered as a cold wind blew. Don't blame me; when I'd followed Carter I was in a hurry and didn't bother to put on a jacket. Anubis must have noticed, for he took off his own jacket and dropped it around my shoulders. I could feel myself blushing. The jacket was a bit too big, but it felt comfortable. _Sadie, snap out of it! _I ordered myself. However, it was futile.

"Why don't we find someplace warmer, Sadie Kane?" Anubis suggested, offering me his hand.

My cheeks reddened even more if that was possible. I took his hand, and suddenly he pulled me closer to him. I lost my balance due to the shock, and stumbled right into his chest. And then he pulled me into his arms.

"A-Anubis, uh..." I stammered, madly wishing I was anywhere but there.

"I believe I have caught up with your courtship rituals," He mused as if teasing me. Instantly I leapt away from him and glared angrily at him, remembering his teasing from a while ago.

"Is that all you came to tell me?" I snapped, furious that I had let him _tease me_ again.

He grinned back at me, and I _so _wanted to kick him. Where was my bloody wand when I needed it? I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "And where, may I ask, did you learn everything? From watching drama movies?"

He was saved from answering my question when that annoying brother of mine suddenly came running towards us, yelling my name. Why was Carter the one who always made the dramatic entrances? Zia was tailing him not far behind, looking a little annoyed about something. I wondered if they had an argument.

"Sadie! There you are!" Carter gasped, panting as he skidded to a halt in front of me. He looked warily from Anubis to me, and I remembered that I was still wearing Anubis's jacket. "Where were you?"

"Here?" I retorted, "Where else? It's not like I can magically transport myself wherever I want!"

"I tried calling home, but you didn't answer," He explained, "So I became worried."

"Aw...thanks. You're worried about your helpless little sister, are you? I thought you were on a date with _her_?" I pointed a finger at Zia.

Carter chose to ignore my question. Instead, he went on, "And what is Anubis doing here?"

Oh, gods. How was I supposed to answer that?

* * *

><p><strong>An: Well...that's chapter 2! What do you guys think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Should I continue? Suggestions, opinions and ideas are welcome! :D Thanks to all your reviews, I have decided to continue! 8 more days till the Throne of Fire! *fangirl squeal*!**

**I'm trying my best for them not to be too ooc, so if I am feel free to tell me! **


	3. Four Pissed Off People: Not Good

**Disclaimer: The Kane Chronicles belong to Rick Riordan, not me! **

* * *

><p>S<p>

A

D

I

E

I took a deep breath, about to come up with what I think must be the lamest excuse ever. However, thank the gods, Anubis answered for me. "I just happened to come here. You do know I am fond of cemeteries, yes?"

"You just _happened _to come here? Where Sadie is?" Zia snapped with a frown. She sure was in a bad mood. Note to self: never piss her off when she's in a bad mood. Or else...She'll take out her wand and burn you alive?

"Well..." Even Anubis was at a lost for words. Whipping out her wand/staff, Zia pointed it at him and instantly set him ablaze with the mutter of a spell.

"Anubis!" I screamed, then reminded myself. _He's a GOD, for god's sake. _I watched with horror as he instantly put out the fire with the mutter of a spell, then turned with his eyes narrowed, staring at Zia with such hatred that I didn't know could exist. This was not good...Not good at all. Anubis and Zia were about to get into a fight, and it seemed pretty sure what the outcome of it will be. Well, at least Anubis would win, hopefully...

Carter stepped between the two quarreling people (actually, one quarreling person and one quarreling god). "That's enough, you two! Zia, please don't make Anubis angry any further. We may need his help in the future, so it should be best for us to be on friendly terms. Sadie, you're coming with me."

Now it was _my _turn to be pissed off. "Just wait a second, Carter! Since when were you put in charge? You're not my dad!"

"I'm your brother, and therefore I'm responsible for keeping you safe," he answered flatly. I would've punched him if Anubis hadn't grabbed onto my arm and distracted me. Pissing off a god was worse than pissing off Zia. There sure has been a lot of pissing off lately. "Well, give the lovely man his jacket back. Let's get going."

"_Well_, I'm not giving the lovely man his jacket back because I'm _not _going with you," I snapped irritatedly. Carter looked like he was pissed off too. What was wrong with this day? Definitely the worst day ever.

"Let's elope, Sadie," Anubis suggested, and I stared at him as if he had just said he was Zeus.

Even Carter frowned. I saved him from dying from embarrassment. "Hold on just a minute, Death Boy. Elope is when two people run off in secret to get _married_, and I doubt I would be doing that any time soon with you, anyway. Are you still not up to date yet?" Anubis visibly blushed.

"I-I meant...let's go, Sadie." He stumbled, extremely nervous.

"And where, may I ask, are you two going?" Carter asked, changing into his "over-protective brother mode".

"Oh, just getting him up-to-date on modern courtship rituals," I lied, grabbing his hand. "Well, see you two around! Enjoy your date!" With that, I skipped off, dragging Anubis with me while leaving the two baffled in the cemetery. This was going to be worse than I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Well...that's chapter 3! What do you guys think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Should I continue? Suggestions, opinions and ideas are welcome! :D And I know that this is really random, but I do hope you liked it! Thank you for your awesome reviews! **


	4. I Spend Some Alone Time with Him

**Disclaimer: The Kane Chronicles belong to Rick Riordan, not me! **

* * *

><p>S<p>

A

D

I

E

I rounded a corner, gasping for breath. Suddenly realizing that I was still clutching (rather tightly) onto Anubis's hand, I quickly let go and studied the ground. Anubis didn't seem tired at all. Well, obviously he wasn't tired. _Duh_, I thought, _he's a god. A GOD. He wouldn't be tired even if he ran halfway across the Earth, probably. And speaking of gods, he's a god, and you're a human. There's no chance between you and him. So stop thinking about him. Stop daydreaming. _I shook my head to clear my thoughts, but annoyingly enough Anubis refused to leave my mind. The run had warmed me up, so I took off his jacket and returned it to him, still managing to avoid eye contact this entire time [So, Carter, you think that's a world record? Gee, thanks a lot.] The silence between us was too painful. So naturally, I broke it, which wasn't the best thing I should've done. "I think we should be safe for now," I announced, looking around at our surroundings. Great. What an idiotic thing to say.

Anubis simply nodded in agreement, still not saying anything. I did notice that he was studying me. "What were you doing by yourself anyway?"

Shoot. Anything but that. I cringed. He was obviously waiting for an answer, and him being Anubis, lying to him wasn't the best option in this situation [Carter just said that was the smartest decision I've made in ages. Yippee! Not.]. So there was no choice but to tell him the truth. As long as he didn't force the Feather of Truth on me again. "Well...um, I was er- -Following my brother and _her,_" I admitted reluctantly, playing nervously with my hair, which was something I did NOT do often. Anubis frowned. I dared a look at his face, and he looked amazing even when frowning. This was just perfect. Too perfect for me...

"Then how did you end up there?" He queried, and I knew he meant the cemetery without him having to tell me. I let out a sigh. Why was he asking me all these pointless (not to mention boring) questions about my life? What was he, a reporter? Honestly...

"I wasn't going to see them make out in the middle of the mall, now, was I?" I said without really thinking. That sounded really stupid. Oh, gods, I must be screwed now. Anubis, to my surprise, actually looked rather amused. I scowled at the ground. Before he could ask another question (and I was getting tired of answering them, even if they were asked by Anubis), I interrupted him. "What about you?"

"Sadie Kane..." He began.

I glared at him. "Sadie. You don't have to be so formal, with all the Sadie Kane, Lady Kane, blah blah blah stuff. I'm just me."

"Sadie Ka- -, I mean, Sadie, then..." He trailed off, and I became aware of how nervous I was. Before I knew what was going on, Anubis took my hand and pulled me towards him. My heart nearly stopped.

I managed to smile weakly at him. "If I died, will you make special considerations for me?"

"I would much rather you not die," He responded. His face was now so close to mine, and I wish I could look at him forever. Then Anubis did what I least suspected. He leaned in even closer, and then our lips met. I closed my eyes, and felt as if I was the happiest person on Earth. Was this how Carter felt around Zia?

* * *

><p><strong>An: Well...that's chapter 4! What do you guys think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Should I continue? Suggestions, opinions and ideas are welcome! :D So much fluff in this chapter...**

**Thank you for your awesome reviews!**

**By the way, did anyone recognize the Warriors line? XD **


	5. The Gods' Ultimate Plan

**Disclaimer: The Kane Chronicles belong to Rick Riordan, not me! **

* * *

><p>?<p>

?

?

Isis turned gravely to Horus beside her. "I'm afraid I have some bad news," She began grimly, "Something that has not happened in decades."

"But what can be so bad?" Horus questioned her, raising an eyebrow. "Don't tell me the world's going to end?" Isis glared back at him.

"Come on, now, Horus," She snapped, "This is a serious matter, not for you to be joking around! You might've been the hero and all, but when I say something bad has happened I mean something _bad _has happened. In this case...I'm afraid a god has fallen in love with a mortal."

His eyes widened with disbelief. "You can't be serious?"

"Of course I'm serious," Isis retorted dryly. "Something will have to be done about this."

Horus sighed and nodded with agreement. "Although love is something that shouldn't be interfered with, I'm afraid you're right. Something should be done, so no one will be hurt more than necessary. Who are these two you're talking about, anyway?"

The Goddess of Magic rolled her eyes. "Have you been blind, Horus?" He stiffened, hating it when she insulted him, but she went on. "It's pretty obvious now. Sadie Kane, my former host, and Anubis- -God of the Funerals. I expected you to know that, though."

"_Something _will have to be done," Horus agreed reluctantly. "But what?"

"We'll figure something out, I'm sure," Isis promised. "How about something that involves her brother?"

* * *

><p>C<p>

A

R

T

E

R

After watching my sister escape with the jackal-headed god, I decided the best thing to do was to resume my date with Zia, hoping the rest of the day would go by better than what had happened earlier [_Ow! _Sadie just stomped on my foot. She's clearly still mad at me...] Anyway, I didn't expect things to get worse, but then my cellphone started beeping.

Zia rolled her eyes beside me, and let go of my hand- -Which, I admit, was a little disappointing. "_Now _what's the problem?"

I looked at the number, but didn't recognize it. Puzzled and a little scared, I nervously raised it to my ear. "H-Hello?"

_"You have three days." _A voice rasped. It sounded extremely terrifying. Almost like a...ghost. Three days for what? As if answering my unspoken question, the mysterious voice continued, _"Three days to split your sister and Anubis. Or else, things might happen that will not only affect you, but everyone else you care about." _Cold sweat stared rolling down my face. What was going on? Was this a prank call? It couldn't be. Whoever it was, it knew Anubis. And that thought alone was frightening.

"Who are you?" I demanded, but I heard a click. The line went dead.

"Carter...?" Zia asked uncertainly. "Are you all right? You look a little pale."

I winced. "I do?" I mumbled, "Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry. And it was probably just a wrong number. Anyway, let's get going." Without another word, I took her hand and hurriedly headed into the next shop, not forgetting the strange call. _Just what in the world is happening?_

* * *

><p><em>?<em>

_?_

_?_

Horus exchanged a glance with a triumphant looking Isis. She beamed at him. "That was clever, Horus. Now we'll just have to wait for three days, then things will be all right again."

* * *

><p><strong>An: Well...that's chapter 5! What do you guys think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Should I continue? Suggestions, opinions and ideas are welcome! :D It's getting interesting! Hehe. **

**Thank you for your awesome reviews!**


	6. I Encounter a Small Dilemma

**Disclaimer: The Kane Chronicles belong to Rick Riordan, not me! **

* * *

><p>S<p>

A

D

I

E

Well. So after what happened, and after we pulled apart, I felt dazed [No thanks, I don't need a bucket of cold water dumped on me. Zia, please don't get any ideas.]. I was extremely glad I didn't say anything, because if I did they would've been stupid things that would've been better left unsaid. I was perfectly aware that Anubis was still looking at me, and I was blushing furiously. I wish I could stop. _This was probably the most painful day of my life. _I might as well just die. I sighed, playing with my sleeve. I was playing with my sleeve now? The next thing you know I'll be cutting my wrist with a knife-from-nowhere and then sent to rehab. No thanks.

"U-Um..." I stuttered, knowing that not only did I sound stupid, I _looked _stupid. "Er..."

Anubis opened his mouth to speak, but decided against it for some odd reason. Did I mention how hot Anubis looked, no matter what he was doing? We simply decided to agree on a staring contest, and silence fell upon us once more. That was, until...

_"Agh!" _I spun around to find Liz and Emma, staring at me with their mouths wide open and Liz pointing her finger at me. Khufu might've understood what Liz just said, for it was perfect baboon-speak. I could almost imagine what Liz was going to say next: "Sadie, you've got a boyfriend now?"

"Sadie, you've got a boyfriend now?" Liz shrieked, still with her mouth slightly ajar. _Bingo. _I was so embarrassed that I hid behind Anubis and hoped he would come up with something good that will satisfy my mates without too much suspicion.

However, much to my dissatisfaction, Anubis gazed from Liz to Emma curiously. "Are they your friends, Sadie?"

"Y-yes," I stammered, looking back and forth between Anubis and Liz and Emma.

"He's so hot!" Emma commented wistfully, as if she wished her boyfriend was like Anubis. _They really don't have any idea, do they? _

I knew I had to do something. "Um, this is Liz, and that's Emma," I gestured to them as I spoke. "A-And, _this_ guy here," I went on, hoping Anubis wouldn't hate me for what I was about to say next as I pointed at him, "Is my long lost cousin Bob." [If a random guy popped out of nowhere and started singing "Laaammme", I wouldn't have minded.]

"I didn't know your cousin was this good looking!" Liz and Emma squealed at the same time.

I coughed nervously. "Um, yeah. I'm sorry, but i-if you will please excuse me...I'm showing him around town, you know?"

Both their eyes nearly popped out of their heads. "We'd love to come and show him the town with you!"

I groaned. This was going to be one brilliant day. And as they were my mates, I couldn't just say "no", could I? To make things worse, Anubis leaned in my ear and whispered, "I really don't think 'Bob' is a name that suit me, Sadie. Something along the lines of 'Nico' would be much more appreciated."

"Well, if you're not satisfied with how I saved you from unnecessary explanations, then you could've said something first!" I retorted hotly. I realized just then that technically I was going on a _date _with Anubis. My day was just getting better and better, wasn't it?

* * *

><p><strong>An: Well...that's chapter 6! What do you guys think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Should I continue? Suggestions, opinions and ideas are welcome! :D And I've started reading _The Throne of Fire_, which is extremely awesome by the way! **

**Thank you for your awesome reviews!**


	7. How to Break Up a Couple

**Disclaimer: The Kane Chronicles belong to Rick Riordan, not me! **

* * *

><p>C<p>

A

R

T

E

R

So, have I mentioned how my date with Zia had turned out to be a complete disaster [Sadie claims multiple times, but sometimes I don't trust her enough.] with some cherry added on top? Okay, maybe not the cherry. You get the point though, don't you? The first thing was that I learned my sister and the Jackal God had something going on [not that I blamed her. I couldn't leave Zia]. Not only that, I received a mysterious call to break them up or avoid having the world destroyed. That sounded lovely. Basically, my life had been ruined.

"Carter? I know something is wrong. Don't try to hide it," Zia said beside me. She wasn't being helpful. I groaned, wondering when I changed into an open book. Or was it just something Zia was really good at? I never found out.

"I don't think I'm supposed to tell you," I muttered half to my self.

She turned to me, raising an eyebrow questioningly. "Did you say something?"

"N-Nothing," I stammered, feeling nervous all of a sudden. I gulped and took a deep breath. _Maybe Zia will have an idea to break those two up, then I won't have to do anything about it! _Satisfied with my newly formed plan, I explained the situation with as little suspicion as possible. "Uh, you know how Sadie and Anubis seemed to be..._really _close when we found them?" I began, hoping she wasn't going to ask where this was coming from.

Zia looked as if she understood what I was talking about. But of course, the truth was that she didn't. "You're springing into overprotective-brother-mode, aren't you?" I still can't believe she's so 'soft' around me when she could yell her head off at Sadie.

"Uh, maybe. But the thing is, I really don't think they should be together."

"As in a mortal and a god?"

I nearly said "Duh", then stopped myself. I didn't want to sound so annoyed to Zia. Instead I went on, "Just think about it, Zia. If they had children (that would be a really horrible thing), what would they be like?"

"Demigods?" She suggested, tipping her head to one side in a mocking-Anubis way. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Is that possible?"

She frowned. "You know what, Carter? I actually don't know."

I sighed, knowing that this was getting nowhere. "In case a problem arises, what should we do?"

"You're getting _me _involved in this, too?"

"You can come up with something, can't you?"

"Can we please stop rhyming? It's making my head ache," Zia grumbled. "I guess you want to break them up, right?"

I nodded dryly. "Sure. Just walk up to them and say, 'Sadie, I'm sorry, but you can't date Anubis.'? I doubt that would work."

"Then come up with a better plan, _genius_. Let's go, Carter. It's getting late, and we still need to find those two (_at least _Sadie)." Zia stood up, stretched, then offered me her hand which I gladly took. We walked out of the mall, and I took a last glance at the place. I wasn't looking forward to returning any time soon. That place will definitely be added to my "top places to avoid" list. _I just hope there won't be another strange call. _As if right on cue, my phone rang. I nearly jumped into the air.

Zia stared at me as if I just told her I was the reincarnation of King Tut. "And why are you terrified of cellphones all of a sudden?"

"Let's just say I had a bad experience," I grumbled as I nervously pulled out my phone, my stomach churning at the thought that it might be whoever had called me earlier. _What am I going to do about this? _

* * *

><p><strong>An: Well...that's chapter 7! What do you guys think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Should I continue? Suggestions, opinions and ideas are welcome! :D And I've started reading _The Throne of Fire_, which is extremely awesome by the way! (Although let's say that I still think Sanubis is the best! I won't give you any more spoilers). **

**Thank you for your awesome reviews! I really appreciate them! :D And yes, Nico is a Percy Jackson reference. XD Son of Hades (god of the underworld), God of Funerals? Hehe. **


	8. Ammit the Devourer

**Disclaimer: The Kane Chronicles belong to Rick Riordan, not me! **

* * *

><p>S<p>

A

D

I

E

SOS? What else am I supposed to say? I was struggling with my two boy-crazy friends, Liz and Emma, who were trying to force answers out of poor Anubis (while thinking he was my long lost cousin Bob). _Maybe some help from my brother would be handy just about now. _I waited. No help came. The main problem was to "get rid" of my mates. This was going to be one tough problem for me.

"If you'll excuse me," Anubis (aka Bob) announced, "I have to be going now. There are still things I must do." Thank god he was the one who saved me. He leaned in and hissed into my ear, "Meet me at the cemetery."

_Who went to a graveyard for a date? _I didn't have a chance to speak. Not with Liz and Emma begging him for his phone number or another means of contact. Rolling my eyes, I waved to Anubis/Bob, then was about to excuse myself, when Liz sighed dreamily. "God, Bob is _so _hot."

"A god," I muttered, "Yes."

"Did you say something?" Emma asked me, looking just as dreamy as Liz.

"N-Nothing. I still have to finish my homework, so please excuse me as well!" Without another word, I took off at top speed, leaving both Liz and Emma staring after me, completely speechless. Not my problem.

My problem did become obvious, however, when I realized that I was lost and had no idea where the graveyard was. And especially since Osiris/dad now stood in front of me with a stern look on his face, holding Ammit the Devourer on a leash. This was becoming weirder and weirder, I decided. "Sadie," Osiris/dad beamed at me, "Thank Ra I found _someone _who can help me! I'm looking for Anubis. Have you seen him?"

"Anubis?" I echoed, wondering why Osiris/dad was looking for him. "Er, he was here a while ago. But he had stuff to do so he left. Yeah."

A glint of amusement appeared in his eyes. "What a pity. I was hoping he would take Ammit for a walk."

"A_ walk_?" I repeated, just to reassure myself that I was still mentally abled.

"He deserves a break, you know."

"Oh, sure. But what would the other humans think?"

"Just a cute cuddly poodle."

I glared at him. "Hold on. If Ammit has dog-like abilities, shouldn't he be able to track Anubis down?"

"You're right! Well, I must go back. So if you will please take Ammit and go find Anubis, I would really appreciate it." He walked over to me and handed me the leash, which probably wasn't the wisest thing to do. Osiris/dad waved at me then vanished into thin air.

I looked down at Ammit, who was growling and struggling to pull free from the leash. "Well, Ammit. Looks like it's just you and me now. Time to go find Anubis before you cause a racket in town." _At least I hope we will. _

* * *

><p><strong>An: Well...that's chapter 8! What do you guys think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Should I continue? Suggestions, opinions and ideas are welcome! :D And I've started reading _The Throne of Fire_, which is extremely awesome by the way! (Although let's say that I still think Sanubis is the best! I won't give you any more spoilers). **

**Thank you for your awesome reviews! I really appreciate them! :D Special mention to Child of the Moon's Shadow for the Ammit idea! **


	9. The Plot Thickens

**Disclaimer: The Kane Chronicles belong to Rick Riordan, not me! **

* * *

><p>C<p>

A

R

T

E

R

_I'm so sorry, whoever called me. I just can't do it. She's my sister. I have to let her experience things that she still can when she still has time. Sadie means everything to me. We've been apart for so long, and now we're finally a family again. Forgive me. _In a very _un_like-me way, I closed the diary Zia had given me as a gift with a sigh. I never wrote in diaries, but I had decided to start writing since yesterday. Only two more days left. If I didn't do anything, then Sadie and Anubis will still be together. And the world might end. For me.

_"Agh_!" Khufu screeched, causing me to jump. He was sitting on the floor, eating a potato. What he said probably meant something like, "I want more!" or "Don't worry about your sister!" or perhaps could even mean "What would happen if I had a girlfriend?" That was the problem with baboons. You never really understood them. At least gods seemed to understand what Khufu say. If Khufu was a math teacher, "_Agh_!" might translate to, "In order to find the second variable, you must solve the equations by finding a common number then subtracting or adding the first variables together." But what worried me the most was the trip I had taken in my _ba _form while I was asleep.

xOx

I found myself flying. It was the meeting room for gods. And only Isis and Horus were there. But their conversation was the key term here. "Isis, what are we to do? If Lord Osiris finds out, then we have failed. Not only him, but Anubis as well."

"Anubis's reputation will be ruined," Isis agreed sadly. They were talking about Anubis's _reputation_? Next thing you know scarabs will be flying. I was beginning to understand what the problem was. And I had a strange feeling that Horus was the one who called me.

"It does not seem Carter has agreed to the plan as I had hoped," Horus continued with a scowl. "Humans and gods must not have a relationship. Remember what happened to that mortal girl decades ago? She turned out to be a prostitute who only wanted to steal his powers." I bristled. How _dare _they suggest my sister was a prostitute? Then again, Horus did have a point. Gods were extremely powerful, and if a mortal got too close...I shuddered at what the result would be. "And yesterday. Sadie Kane went for a walk together with Anubis, with _Ammit_. How crazy can things become?"

What? What would Ammit be doing in the human world? But Isis was looking mortified, as if she had another thought in mind, something even more terrifying than the thought of Ammit walking among people. "Then does that mean...Lord Osiris knows already?"

"Don't jump to conclusions," Horus defended.

"And did she and Anubis...?"

"Oh, he kissed her."

I was now fuming. And Isis was too. "He _what_?" Only Horus still looked calm, as if the thought of Anubis kissing my sister wasn't enough of a problem to him. Isis shook her head, looking extremely troubled. "This is...worse than I expected. What are we going to do, Horus?"

"That's what I asked you at the start of this conversation," Horus pointed out. Gods and their sense of humor. But my hopefulness fell when his face looked grave. "I suppose the only sensible thing to do now is...that Sadie Kane must die."

* * *

><p><strong>An: Well...that's chapter 9! What do you guys think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Suggestions, opinions and ideas are welcome! :D And I've started reading _The Throne of Fire_, which is extremely awesome by the way! (Although let's say that I still think Sanubis is the best! I won't give you any more spoilers). But she and Walt... just not meant to be. **

**Thank you for your awesome reviews! I really appreciate them! :D Special mention to Child of the Moon's Shadow for the Ammit idea! 42 reviews already! *cries with happiness*. Oh my goodness, thank you guys so much! Two updates in one day! :D I think it'll be ending sometime soon... (and honestly, I really didn't know what I was writing when the idea first came to my mind. XD)**


	10. I'm In Love With a God

**Disclaimer: The Kane Chronicles belong to Rick Riordan, not me! **

* * *

><p>S<p>

A

D

I

E

I sat up in bed, rubbing my eyes. Yesterday had been the strangest day in my life, if you didn't count the world almost ending a few years ago. Then my heart skipped a beat when I remembered Anubis kissing me again just before he returned to the Underworld with Ammit. Wow, just...I really didn't know what to say. But I now knew one thing for sure: I had fallen in love...with a god. I shook my head, trying to push Anubis into the back of my mind, but he was winning. Sighing, I quickly washed, and met my brother in the other room for breakfast. Uncle Amos and Khufu were already there, and Zia waved politely but rather coldly. I shivered, wishing I still had Anubis's jacket. Speaking of Anubis...my cheeks reddened considerably. Carter raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

"_Agh_!" Khufu shrieked from where he was concentrating on a cup of Jell-O. He offered it to me.

"Good morning to you too, Khufu," I said cheerfully, "And no, but thanks for the offer." Carter was staring at me as if I had grown another head. Talking to baboons now was considered a crime, was it? I took my seat. Khufu had already finished the Jell-O and was now munching on an Oreo cookie.

Carter was looking thoughtful. "Why don't you stay inside for the day, Sadie? I heard on the news that it would rain." This was a little suspicious, if I do say so myself. I was sure something was up, and he didn't want to tell me about it.

"I'm not doing anything you say," I muttered, taking a sip of my milk. Zia exchanged a glance with my brother, and the look on her face clearly read, _I told you she wasn't going to listen_. So Zia knew what Carter was up to, did she? Great. Fantastic.

"Come on, Sadie," Uncle Amos jumped in, as if he also knew what Carter and Zia knew [Geez. Am I the only one left out of this conversation?], "There's going to be a really interesting basketball game in half an hour. We should all watch and have some family-bonding time!" Khufu instantly looked excited at the mention of 'basketball'.

I nearly dropped my cup. "Can Anubis come too?" I asked hopefully. The three exchanged a glance, and almost instantly the atmosphere darkened. Uh-oh. Something bad was going to happen, I just know it.

"Sadie..." Carter began, taking a deep breath, "I'm not sure how to explain this, but...it's for your own good. Please stop seeing Anubis. I'm asking you. Please. I-I don't want you to suffer any more than you need."

"He's right, Sadie," Zia agreed softly, her eyes filled with sympathy. I did NOT need sympathy, especially from _her_! And what the bloody hell were they talking about, anyway? I don't see any harm in going...er, out with Anubis!

Even Uncle Amos looked serious. And that was _definitely _not good. "Listen, Sadie. I know that you seem to...ah, like Anubis, but you also know that he is a god. It is too dangerous for a mortal and a god to be together."

"I DON'T CARE!" I yelled, unable to control my temper any longer. "What's wrong with me being with Anubis?" I could feel the tears start to fall. _No. Anything but crying. _I couldn't help myself. "I...I love him! And there's nothing you can do about it, so why don't you all just leave me alone?" Unable to stand this, I turned and stormed towards the door.

"Sadie! Wait!" Carter called after me, but I ignored him. I slammed the door behind me and took off down the street, blinded by my tears. I turned to the direction of the graveyard, hoping with all my heart that he would be there. The ground started to tremble below me. Was it an earthquake? I didn't know. Nor cared, for that matter. I simply ran and ran. _Anubis...oh, what am I supposed to do? _I didn't even notice the terrified people running past me.

The ground shook. Only when a voice that made my heart flutter called out, "Sadie!" did I look up, just in time to see a building about to crash. Right on top of me.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Well...that's chapter 10! What do you guys think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Suggestions, opinions and ideas are welcome! :D And I've started reading _The Throne of Fire_, which is extremely awesome by the way! (Although let's say that I still think Sanubis is the best! I won't give you any more spoilers). But she and Walt... just not meant to be. **

**Thank you for your awesome reviews! I really appreciate them! :D I am going to honor the following wonderful reviewers, just because you guys are so awesome!**

**redribbon627**

**PersonOfEarth303**

**stacey**

**skybaby101**

**Animal Charmer 11**

**Non Malum**

**Child of the Moon's Shadow (huge honor! :P I adore the Ammit idea, and your fanfic is awesome too!)**

**snowflake13300**

**mroandowmr4evrandevr**

**C00K13 QU33N **

**Animelover1739**

**Sanubis-Queen-101**

**PurpleRose328**

**Pony**

**ColorTheSky**

**Alexa-Voultiri **

**Skyerider**

**spygurl**

**TribalGirl**

**tridentbonez313**

**Filia Maris**

**DemiSpy**


	11. A Baboon Saves the Day

**Disclaimer: The Kane Chronicles belong to Rick Riordan, not me! **

* * *

><p>Z<p>

I

A

After Sadie ran out, complete silence followed her absence. We were trying to help her, for gods' sake! What did she think she was doing? Much questioning and many hours later, Carter had finally agreed to tell Amos and I what was troubling him. I did not expect it to be his sister and Anubis's relationship.

"We have to go after her!" Carter shouted, pushing up from the table, his breakfast forgotten.

"_Agh_!" Khufu barked in agreement, tossing the remains of his food into the crocodile pool (the door was open) before running after Carter.

I did the only sensible thing. I exchanged a glance with Amos, and he gave a slight shake of his head. "I cannot intervene," He told me. "There is nothing I can do in my power to—" Amos broke off when the ground suddenly shook beneath our feet. I let out a startled gasp. _Carter was in trouble! _

I didn't have time to argue with Amos. "Is this the gods' doing?" I demanded, grabbing my staff from the floor. Just in case, you know? He didn't answer, but I knew what the reply would be: yes. And now they were causing an...earthquake. I bolted out of the room. I saw Carter stop dead in front of me, and I skidded to a halt behind him.

"Zia...Look."

He was blocking my view [Hey, I didn't mind looking _at _Carter. If the situation was less serious, that is]. I peered past his shoulder and looked. And my mouth nearly fell open.

There stood Anubis, his eyes (doesn't Sadie describe them as...'gorgeous'? I was NOT going to say that) filled with anger and such hatred I never expected the God of Funerals could posses. The apartment building was hovering in midair, and Sadie lay below it. Her eyes were wide with terror, and her mouth was open as if she had just screamed. And Anubis wasn't the only god that was present. Next to the floating building stood Horus and Isis, both looking grave. "Don't you dare lay a hand on her," Anubis growled threateningly. "It is not Sadie's time to die. Not yet." For once, Sadie looked at a loss for words. But the admiration in her eyes was obvious. We all knew one thing: Anubis was serious.

"Anubis..." Isis began, her eyes troubled. "You know that gods and humans cannot be together."

"So what?" He retorted, still glowering. By now, Carter had sprinted to where his sister lay and was whispering urgently to her. He beckoned to me and I joined him beside Sadie. "The Greeks have no problem with it. Look at how many demigods there are. I don't see why Egyptian gods can't do the same."

I knelt down next to Carter (and we were so close, it was making me nervous). "Sadie'll be fine," I soothed him. "She's not hurt, thanks to Anubis. Only a scraped knee."

"_Only_?" Sadie echoed, finding her voice again. "Get me out of here! I'm sick of being under this bloody building! If I stay another minute under here, I'll...I'll..." I never found out what she will do.

"You're wasting time by talking," Carter pointed out dryly. "Zia, please help me carry her out."

"S-Sure," I agreed, not taking my eyes off the gods' conversation.

Horus stepped in. "Anubis, what are your true feelings for Sadie Kane?"

Anubis didn't hesitate when he replied. "I love her."

I stole a glance at Sadie, who had become speechless again, unable to take her eyes of him. "Oh, Anubis..." She managed to whisper. A nagging thought suddenly buzzed into my mind. What were Carter's feelings for me?

"And I will do anything just to be with her. Even if I no longer have my powers as a god, as long as I can be with Sadie, I will comply."

"Anubis," Sadie murmured, then added more louder, "Anubis." He turned and let out a sigh of relief when he saw that she was all right. "I...I love you, too." I winced at the happiness that now sparkled in Anubis's eyes. She pushed away from Carter and I and stumbled over to him. "I'll do anything for you to be happy," She whispered to Anubis. I doubt it was for an audience, but we all heard it anyway. "Please. You don't have to lose your bloody power for me."

"_Agh_!" We looked up to find Khufu gesturing to Horus and Isis, who both sighed after a pause.

"I think Sadie is telling the truth," Isis finally announced. "And I trust her."

Well, that took forever. And just like that, she and Horus vanished into midair. As Sadie reached up to kiss Anubis, I turned and my eyes met Carter's. I felt my cheeks heat up. Uh-oh. Oh, gods... Carter grinned at me. "I'll do the same for you, Zia," He promised. I closed my eyes as I felt his lips softly came into contact with mine.

"_Agh_!"

_Agh_! Indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Well...that's chapter 11! What do you guys think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? I think that will be the final chapter, but I may add a bonus chapter later on with more Sanubis in it... (and perhaps Zarter). It's told from Zia's POV, which is for Animal Charmer 11! I hope there's enough Zarter fluff? ;) I do hope you enjoyed it. Sorry Bast isn't in it, but I didn't think I could add her without making her ooc. Anyway... **

**Thank you for your awesome reviews! I really appreciate them! :D I am going to honor the following wonderful reviewers, just because you guys are so awesome!**

**redribbon627**

**PersonOfEarth303**

**stacey**

**skybaby101**

**Animal Charmer 11**

**Non Malum**

**Child of the Moon's Shadow (huge honor! :P I adore the Ammit idea, and your fanfic is awesome too!)**

**snowflake13300**

**mroandowmr4evrandevr**

**C00K13 QU33N **

**Animelover1739**

**Sanubis-Queen-101**

**PurpleRose328**

**Pony**

**ColorTheSky**

**Alexa-Voultiri **

**Skyerider**

**spygurl**

**TribalGirl**

**tridentbonez313**

**Filia Maris**

**DemiSpy**


	12. Walt Gets Dumped

**Disclaimer: The Kane Chronicles belong to Rick Riordan, not me! **

* * *

><p>S<p>

A

D

I

E

Walt was sitting beside me on my bed. And I was probably either the most lucky, or unlucky, girl in the world. Walt had told me he liked me...I didn't know what to do. I cast a sideways glance at him, aware of my poster of Anubis looking right at us. Creepy. "Um, Walt?"

He turned to me. "Sadie. The times we have spent together were some of the best of my life. You know that, don't you?"

I nodded, then glanced at the Anubis poster again. "Walt, I'm...I'm sorry," I mumbled nervously, wondering what his reaction will be. "I...It's best to say this now before you get hurt. I know you like me, and everything, but...I...I..."

"You're in love with Anubis?" Walt asked bluntly, his voice hard and cold. I winced.

I dared a peek at him, and his eyes were narrowed. I gulped. But instead, he put a hand on the top my head and did his best to grin at me. His best was pretty poor. "I understand, Sadie. There's nothing I can do, so I'll just let you be. Anubis, I know you're there!" He added. I spun around, and sure enough, there stood Anubis leaning against his 'shrine'. He looked gorgeous as always. I blushed, aware of the fact that _both _of the guys I liked were there in the same room as me.

"Hello, Sadie, Walt," Anubis greeted us with a curt nod. He half walked and half floated to the bedside, placing a hand on my shoulder. My heart thumped louder.

"If you dare put Sadie in any danger," Walt warned, raising an eyebrow.

Anubis scoffed. "Sadie is not property, you know. You're being too protective. She can look after herself." Walt opened his mouth, but Anubis swept on, "Though I will not let any harm in her way. She will be safe with me."

Walt leaned in and kissed me on the cheek, much to Anubis's displeasure. "I'll see you, then, Sadie." With that he walked out of the room.

I sat on the bed, dazed, my mind still whirling with what had happened. A tear rolled down my cheek. Anubis silently pulled me into his arms, holding me tight. I didn't know why, but I sobbed into his shoulder. When I was finally done, and probably ruined his perfect shirt, I pulled away, looking guilty. "Oh, Anubis..."

"Are you all right, Sadie?" He asked me, his voice filled with concern.

"Y-Yes, I'm f-fine," I stammered, though clearly I did not sound fine at all.

This time I snuggled closer to him, leaning against him as we sat together on my bed. I felt so safe around Anubis, and I wanted to stay there like that, beside him, forever and ever. _He's a god,_ I reminded myself. _There's a big age gap. And not to mention he's five thousand years older than you. _I pushed the thought away. _But I love him. I'm in love with a god. And there is nothing to stop me from loving him. _

We both jumped when a voice yelled from outside, "SADIE! WHAT IS ANUBIS DOING INSIDE YOUR ROOM, ON YOUR BED?"

* * *

><p><strong>An: The bonus chapter! Warning: NOT RELATED TO THE PLOT OF "I'M IN LOVE WITH A GOD" (it was more AUish and Walt wasn't even part of the fanfic). IT DOES INVOLVE SANUBIS, however. **

**oh my goodness. 69 reviews? *faints from surprise*. my 2nd most popular fanfiction! *sobs*. **

**Kaoru: While she is busy crying her eyes out, please R&R and go check out "I'm In Love With a Magician", sequel to "I'm In Love With a God". **

**Me: Hold on, what are you doing here? You're not even related to the Kane Chronicles or anything! please excuse me. Kaoru is my Bleach oc. But anyway. thanks so much for your reviews! They help motivate me to write more! **


End file.
